zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Leon35/Zoids Puzzles
I should have posted this a long time ago, but I always forget or I am too damned lazy to do it. Anyway, a few months ago, I was in town with my brother and mother and we stopped our local Duncun Donuts/Baskin Robins which is in the same shopping center (strip mall, whatever you want to call it) as a pharmacy, a laundramat, a blockbuster, a pizza place, a chinese food place, and a school supplies store. The pharmacy is the key thing here. Before we leave the shopping center, i look at the pharmacy and think to myself, "I remember when I used to go in there as a child and by Hotwheels cars and toothpaste with my mom" then, i realized something. i always remembered seeing old toys that i had never seen in other toy stores before in that very store. Most of them looked like Bottlegged Gundums i guess. Then I thought, "well seeing as how pharmacies have a tendency to carry useless old crappy toys that no one knows about, then i might as well look Zoids right?" Of coarse, my chances of finding anything zoids related was a mere 1% or maybe even less. Of coarse, i was expecting to find a single, misc zoid model kit or action figure from the NAR with a deplorable beat up old box w/ the possibility of being opened already (if i found anything at all) As it turns out, something Zoids related was there, but not what u would expect... A puzzle, or should I say 3 PUZZLES! They werent even stuffed behind shelves! They were visable, out in the open and infront of all other puzzles and all 3 had decent box conditions and were MIB. imagine my luck? all those years, just sitting there, right in front of me. for years i had been going on and on, "i remember zoids, man i wish they were back" and as it turns out, there was zoid crap right in my town from the start! as any sane zoider would (just a way of saying that were insane to begin with) i picked one off the shelf, went to my mom and said, "hey look what i found. can i buy it?" and my mom goes "why the hell do u need more zoid crap in the house? plus, why does a teenager need to play with a puzzle?" and then i say "please, ill pay for it" and my mom goes "if u really want it, ill buy it" Despite my mom hating my zoids hobby w/ a passion, she loves me =) So i go up to the counter and hand the chashier the puzzle. 1st off, im glad the teenager working there didnt give me crap about a 14 yr old (at the time) buying a puzzle for 4 yr olds. The funny thing was, he tried to scan the barcode and when that didnt work, he tried entering it into the computer and he made a face. i laughed a bit on the inside. after 5 seconds, he realized what an old piece of crap it was and just looked at the original price tag on the back. (total including tax was approx. $3) i thanked the man and as soon as i got home, i built my 100 piece puzzle. The finished piece depicts Irvine's lightning saix (orange eyes) and the 2 storm sworders from the gaurdian force anime. The final product is truely a piece of zoid history. It took approx 45 mins total to complete, as i lose focus easily XD in addition to the fact that i hadnt built a puzzle in years (dont judge me puzzles are harder then they look especialy when there all the same god dam color and u r picking pieces out of a pile like a lottery drawing!) sadly, the puzzle is broken up now, mostly due to needing to move it over and over agian. I am currently in possestion of some puzzle glue, which i have yet to apply to the puzzle. soon i while gather the pieces and take it outside for glueing. i havent been in that store since, but most likely, the other 2 puzzles are still there. i didnt get all 3, as they are the same puzzle. i did search the store for anything else, but sadly, nothing came up. well thanks for reading, until next time! Leon35 01:42, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Let the wind guide you Category:Blog posts